Cocinando problemas
by marieblackvolturi
Summary: Bella, Alice y Jasper cocinan un postre que trae consecuencias desastrosas para la humana del grupo - OneShot


Cocinando problemas

Capitulo uno: Helado feliz

(Bella P.O.V.)

-¿estás segura Bella que todo esto es necesario?, me preguntó Alice espantada al ver todas las cosas que echaba en el carrito del supermercado.

-Claro que si Alice, no puedes hacer "helado feliz" sin galletas o jarabe de chocolate y helado de a lo menos tres sabores distintos- le respondí.

- Es que veo algo muy malo sobre esto- me dijo temerosa.

- No te preocupes Alice, Bella sabe lo que hace, en mi época lo hacíamos con gelatina, le poníamos crema y un poco de manjar también- dijo Jasper arrebatándome el carrito para luego salir corriendo como un niño pequeño al siguiente pasillo.

-Bueno, si estamos en esas… mejor conseguir jarabe de fresas también, y una barra de chocolate para ponerle derretido encima- dijo Alice entusiasmándose con la idea de hacer un postre.

Jasper apareció frente a nosotras con nuevas cosas dentro del carrito, -que bueno es tener una cuñada humana a la que puedes alimentar con tus deseos frustrados- dijo Jasper sonriendo y mandando un torrente de entusiasmo hacia nosotras.

-Lastima que no pueda recordarlo- dijo Alice.

-Mi Alice preciosa, no te pongas triste, de seguro comiste algo similar cuando eras niña- le dijo Jasper dejando el control del carrito para confortar a Alice en sus brazos.

-Creo que ya es suficiente- dije mirando horrorizada la gran cantidad de cosas que había dentro del carrito sin poder concebir como todo eso iba a entrar en mi estomago.

-Ya Bella, deja de mirar la comida como si fuera un neófito loco- dijo Alice conduciendo el carrito para pagar lo que había dentro.

La pequeña y endemoniada duende condujo su adorado Porsche como si fuera un cohete, Jasper no dejada de emanar emoción, impaciencia y felicidad a excesos cada vez que miraba al asiento trasero y veía las bolsas del supermercado.

Alice ni siquiera aparcó su coche, arrebató las bolsas de mis brazos y con su grácil andar de vampira se dirigió a la cocina.

Nadie podría auxiliarme, Carlisle estaba en el hospital, Rosalie y Emmett "en los matorrales", Esme muy ocupada con su nueva colección de arbolitos Bonsái, y finalmente mi vampirito adorado estaba haciendo no-se-que-cosa-ultra-secreta y me había dejado con su adorable hermana y su feliz hermano.

Con resignación fui a la cocina que nunca ocupaban si no era por mí, vi que Alice se había puesto un delantal de cocina y un sombrero de Chef y que Jasper tenía un vestuario algo similar, al lado de los ingredientes del postre había otro "disfraz de Chef" el cual supuse que era para mí.

Alice daba saltitos mientras se acercaba a mí con ese atuendo, -¿te gusta?, yo lo diseñe, ve a ponerte el tuyo rápido- dijo mi queridísima cuñadita.

Sabía que ella no perdía oportunidad alguna para diseñar algo o elegir mis atuendos, así que esta no iba a ser la excepción, accedí a ponerme el delantal y el sombrero para comenzar a preparar el famoso "helado feliz".

-Primero debemos poner unas bolas de helado de diferentes sabores en el plato- dije mientras ponía una especialmente grande de vainilla en el elegante plato de cristal para postres, Alice y Jasper se me adelantaron, pusieron unas más grandes que la mía de chocolate, fresa, pistacho y lúcuma.

-Luego debemos triturar las galletas-, dije mientras buscaba con la mirada el pequeño paquete que habíamos comprado en el supermercado, no tuve que buscar mucho, Jasper lo tenía y se había encargado de aplastarlas dentro del paquete reduciéndolas a un polvo muy fino que esparció sobre las bolas de helado.

No tuve que darles más instrucciones, ellos se encargaron de poner en exceso los ingredientes que faltaban, estaban tan entretenidos que de la alacena de la cocina sacaron unas cuantas almendras y las añadieron hechas polvo al espantoso postre.

Con horror metí una cucharada del "Helado Feliz" a mi boca, no sabía tan mal, estaba riquísimo; mucho mejor al que solía comer con mi madre cuando era niña. No me tardé ni media hora en terminarme todo el postre, estaba tan rico que incluso lamí el plato y la cuchara.

Estaba en el cielo después de haber probado algo tan delicioso, solo unos fríos besos en mi cuello pudieron complementar mi alegría.

Lavé lo que había ensuciado, Alice y Jasper se habían ido a ayudar a Esme con sus queridos arbolitos en miniatura mientras que yo luego de lavar todo fui a la habitación de Edward a sonrojarme como boba por unas cuantas horas.

Parece que la felicidad que Jasper había esparcido por toda la casa había sido de gran ayuda en cuanto al autocontrol de Edward se trataba, no me había apartado cuando había cruzado considerablemente el límite del contacto físico, todo iba bien, al parecer iba a cumplir su parte del trato antes de que yo cumpliera la mía.

-¡auch!- grité cuando su fría mano toco mi abdomen.

-¿te lastime?, claro que te lastimé, soy un tonto, debí tener más cuidado, te estoy haciendo daño Bella, deberíamos esperar hasta después de la boda y tu transformación para hacer este tipo de cosas- dijo Edward con un tono de culpabilidad en su voz.

- no grité porque me hayas lastimado Edward- dije tratando de acomodarme entre sus brazos, - fue ese maldito postre el que me hizo mal- finalicé.

Edward olvidando los limites me arrancó la fina blusa azul que Alice me había obligado a ponerme esta mañana, me sonrojé considerablemente al darme cuenta que él podía ver mi torso cubierto únicamente por mi ropa interior que no era un "inocente sostén azul", sino una de esas atrocidades que solo le quedarían bien a Rosalie.

Sentí sus manos frías tocar con suavidad mi abdomen, hizo una ligera presión en la boca de mi estomago. – ¿Duele eso? Preguntó preocupado a lo que yo negué con la cabeza.

-¿Y eso duele? Dijo haciendo presión en el centro de mi abdomen. Yo volví a negar con la cabeza.

Miró con temor el costado inferior derecho que estaba cubierto por mis jeans, -Quítatelos- me ordeno entre tartamudeos.

-Si no lo haces tú lo hare yo- dijo con firmeza al ver que yo no tenía intención alguna de quedar en ropa interior frente a él.

-está bien, lo haré yo- dijo y con un movimiento rápido hizo que mis pantalones quedaran en el suelo junto a mi arañada blusa.

-¿Duele esto?- pregunto hundiendo suavemente sus fríos dedos en el costado inferior derecho de mi abdomen. Yo negué con la cabeza.

- dime si lo que voy a hacer ahora te duele- dijo Edward y acto seguido soltó rápidamente el lugar en el cual estaba haciendo presión. Un dolor inmenso inundo mi abdomen, sentí que el dolor se iba a mi cabeza y seguía hasta la punta de mis pies, de repente me sentí demasiado mareada, corrí hasta el baño y vomité todo lo que había comido ese día, Edward estaba detrás mío sujetando mi cabello y sosteniendo los pantalones que me había arrancado.

Lavé mi boca para eliminar el mal sabor, comencé a sentirme débil. Edward tuvo que vestirme porque yo no era capaz de hacerlo por mi misma; mis pantalones no habían resultado tan dañados, pero mi blusa ya era solo un trapo inútil, Alice llego luego con una playera blanca para mí y con su rostro lleno de culpa.

-Edward no te preocupes, es solo una intervención de rutina, Carlisle las hace casi todos los días-dijo Alice tratando de sonar tranquila.

-¡Intervención!- exclame asustada, -¿me dirás que pasa conmigo Edward?- pregunte.

-con las dos veces que he estudiado medicina, mas lo que he oído de Carlisle y los síntomas que presentas… tienes Apendicitis- dijo asustado.

-¡Que!, yo no puedo tener eso, ni Charlie ni Renné la tuvieron, yo no he hecho nada para tener eso- dije alarmada.

- el helado- dijo Jasper que acababa de aparecer en la habitación de Edward.

-Luego hablaré con ustedes- dijo enojado mientras me cargaba en sus brazos y bajaba las escaleras conmigo.

-Bájame, puedo caminar- le dije ya que mi mareo aumentaba sintiendo que mis pies no tocaban el suelo.

-No querrás que te baje, ya deberías sentir una molestia para caminar- dijo Edward manteniéndome en sus fríos brazos.

Me acomodó delicadamente en el asiento trasero del Volvo junto a Esme, quien había decidido dejar a sus pequeñines y acompañarnos.

Cuando llegamos al hospital y luego de ratificar el diagnostico médico dado por Edward y hacerle una rápida llamada a Charlie contándole lo sucedido, fui ingresada al pabellón quirúrgico; Edward estaba sujetando mi mano mientras Carlisle introducía una aguja en mis venas enviando anestésicos. Un beso de él en mi frente es lo último que podía recordar, el anestésico había hecho efecto y yo me encontraba indefensamente dormida.

Desperté en otra habitación, Charlie era quien sostenía mi mano ahora, ya no sentía esas ganas de vomitar ni ese dolor abdominal, solo una pequeña molestia en el área donde habían hecho la cirugía.

-Te dije que era algo que Carlisle hace con frecuencia Edward- dijo Alice desde una esquina de la habitación.

-Con frecuencia o no, ella es mi novia y me preocupa su salud- dijo Edward firmemente.

-Si te preocupara tanto no debiste dejar que ella comiera semejante cantidad de helado- señaló Charlie enfadado.

-Esto fue mi culpa Charlie, yo prepare ese postre, yo no tengo apéndice, por eso no me paso nada- dijo Alice haciéndole un puchero a Charlie.

Definitivamente Alice era una duende con cara de hada, pero por lo menos su "puchero encantador" logró que Charlie no se enojara con Edward.

A los dos días Carlisle dio la autorización para que volviera a mi casa, tendría que comer "liviano" al menos durante un mes, después de eso podría comer todo lo que quisiera sin peligro.

_**Tres meses después…**_

-Recuerdo que cuando era humano le ponía una dosis extra de queso- dijo Emmett entusiasmado.

-Eres un glotón Emmett, por supuesto yo no comía ni pizza ni nada de eso cuando era humana, por eso era "y soy" tan hermosa- Dijo Rosalie mirando con repugnancia la pizza que tenia frente a mí.

-pruébala Bella y dime si me quedo bien- indicó Emmett acercando un trozo de pizza con queso derretido choreando a mi boca.

Iba a morderla cuando escuche un plato rompiéndose en el suelo y vi a Edward tirar a la basura el trozo de pizza que Emmett había tenido en sus manos.

Hola a todos!!!!!!!!, les gusto?????...no sean malitos y digan que si XD

Si les gusto denle al botoncito verde y dejen un review

Gracias por leer!


End file.
